


Shōbu ga Hajimatta! (The Game is On!)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuiitsu No Mono (I’m The Only One In The World) - An Onmyoji!Lock AU [2]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD pastiche, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Detectives, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Relationship, Pastiche, Pining, Romance, Sharing Pasts, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: The world’s only consulting detective, Abe no Seimei, has at last found someone to share his adventures with; his new partner, Minamoto no Hiromasa. They’ve solved one case together, and now, neither man seems able nor willing to leave the other’s side. Another interesting case lands in Seimei’s lap that hits rather close to home – can Seimei open up to Hiromasa without pushing him away?





	1. Chapter 1: Isshou ni Assobou (Let’s Play)

**Author's Note:**

> *note: this story takes place the morning after they solve the Murakami poisoning case!

“More coffee?” Seimei slid off his chair and stood to refill Hiromasa’s cup.

“Thanks,” Hiromasa smiled, “I like this blend.” He took a sip from his freshly-filled mug. “A gift from a client?” He asked, looking at Seimei through long lashes.

Seimei nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed, taking a long sip himself. “I’m rather lucky,” he sat back in his chair and smiled. “Along with my standard fee, I’m often presented with personal gifts. This one has been particularly useful to me,” he laughed. “I’m not a morning person.”

“You seemed awake enough this morning,” Hiromasa observed, a smirk across his lips. Seimei playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Behave, Hiromasa,” Seimei cautioned playfully. “Mitsumushi’s awake now, she’ll join us momentarily.”

“How do you---” Hiromasa was interrupted by a set of footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mitsumushi,” Seimei said, dryly. _Any second now she’s going to start…_

Mitsumushi’s sleepy face instantly brightened when she noticed Hiromasa sitting at the kitchen table. “Hello, Hiromasa-san!” she shot Seimei a knowing look. “How nice to see you… again,” she lingered on the word, making a cheesy grin in Seimei’s direction.

Hiromasa was as oblivious as ever. “Good morning,” he smiled. “Please, sit,” he got up out of his chair and offered it to Mitsumushi. “I need to be getting to work, anyway. I’ll be late if I stay any longer,” his voice was almost apologetic, as though he didn’t want to go. Seimei understood the expression on his face, and took one last long sip of his coffee.

“Let me walk you out,” he said, and got up quickly. He ushered Hiromasa out of the kitchen, leaving Mitsumushi alone, stifling a laugh. He glanced at her over his shoulder and made a face, sticking out his tongue. She flipped him the middle finger and winked, smiling.

 

*  
“You didn’t have to walk me to work, Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled in the morning light. “Though, it’s nice to be able to spend a little more time with you before I get back to reality.”

“Reality?” Seimei bumped shoulders with the other man, smiling. The morning sun was warm on his face, and he inhaled deeply. Traces of the other man’s cologne lingered on his own skin.

“Back to the office, I mean,” Hiromasa explained. “Working with you the past few days has been so exciting, running around the city, saving little Atsuhira… going back to my regular job, well…” he paused, smiling and shaking his head, “now it just seems kind of silly.” He looked up at the green trees as they walked.

Seimei’s heart stopped. _That’s right,_ he thought. _The case is over, isn’t it?_ He took a chance. “Will I see you again, perhaps… for dinner some time…?” he wondered aloud, his questioning heart laid bare. _Please say yes,_ he found himself wishing. _Please say this was more than just one night._

Hiromasa’s gait slowed, and he stopped. Seimei paused, too. He stared at the ground, unable to look Hiromasa in the eye. He held his breath. “Of course, you’ll see me again,” Hiromasa replied, resting a hand on his arm. “Seimei, I… this… I can’t explain it.” He stepped closer and looked around to ensure they were alone on the side-street. “Last night was not just a one-time thing, not for me…” he smiled, and took Seimei’s chin in his hands, lifting his face so that at last, Seimei looked him in the eye. “Did you really think even for one second that I would not want to see you again?”

Seimei’s heart began to beat faster as he held the young man’s gaze. “I confess, Hiromasa, I did worry,” he admitted. “Most people, I have learned… do not tend to stick around.”

Hiromasa grinned and pulled him in for a hug. “Well, I’m not ‘most people.’ You won’t get rid of me so easily.” He pressed his hand against the small of Seimei’s back. “Ask me out to dinner, Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled.

Seimei played along. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Hiromasa?” he grinned. They continued walking, rounding the corner. Hiromasa’s office building shone in the distance, large glass windows reflecting the delicate morning light.

“I would love to, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied. He entwined his pinky with Seimei’s as they walked, making Seimei blush. “Now my day at the office won’t be so terribly boring, I have something to look forward to.”

 _Oh no,_ Seimei thought. _How could I have fallen so hard, so quickly?_ He cleared his throat, endeavoring to compose himself. “What time do you usually leave? I’ll take you somewhere nice. Not another food stall or convenience store, I promise.”

Hiromasa laughed. “Not that I minded,” he offered. “Just spending time with you was enough.” He slipped his fingers from Seimei’s grasp, instantly feeling the absence – but they could not be seen holding hands like this, so close to his work. “I finish at 6,” he added. They walked up to the office building entrance and stood off to the side. “I don’t really want to go to work, today,” Hiromasa admitted. “I feel like a highschooler who just confessed.”

Seimei smiled. “You’ll be late if you don’t go in now,” he chastised playfully. “I’ll pick you up later.” The two shared a smile and one last longing look before Hiromasa turned and entered through the glass doors. Seimei remained where he stood, observing the flow of office-workers walking in and out of the building. After a moment, he exhaled, satisfied. Just as he turned to leave, his pocket began to buzz. _Couldn’t wait, could you?_ He smiled.

 **H:** I meant what I said, you know.

Seimei smiled.

 **S:** and what was that?

 **H:** that I’d love to be your partner. And that you won’t be rid of me so easily.

 **S:** I’m glad, Hiromasa. It would be a great tragedy if we never saw each other again.

 **H:** I’d move mountains to ensure that never happened, Seimei.

 **S:** So poetic. You should be a writer.

 **H:** maybe I’ll write about your cases and adventures, one day.

 **S:** our cases and adventures, Hiromasa. Ours.

 

*

To Hiromasa, the day seemed to pass like drying cement in an hourglass. He sat at his desk and methodically processed each document that was piled in front of him by his supervisor, who strolled past every hour or so. _Do you ever even do any work, yourself?_ He thought, irritated. _I didn’t even get a chance to eat lunch because of these deadlines…_ he rubbed his eyes, grown tired from staring at the computer screen for so long. He sighed and stretched, leaning back in his chair. _I wonder what you’re up to now,_ he mused. He glanced at his phone, checking the time. _It’s almost 3, just a few more hours until I can see you again. I feel so restless. What is it about you, Seimei?_

Just then, his phone buzzed in his hand, startling him. It was Seimei.

 **S:** would you like to play with me for a while?  
**S:** we have a case.

Hiromasa grinned. He looked around – no one was paying any attention to him. He slipped his suit jacket back on, and left.

_We have a case._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Seimei (Sherlock) - played by Nomura Mansai:

__

and Hiromasa (John) - played by Ito Hideaki:

__


	2. Chapter 2: Chichi no Tsumi (The Father’s Sin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei and Hiromasa visit their new client's home to gather more details on the case, but something about it just doesn't sit right with Seimei.

To his surprise, Seimei was waiting for him just outside the building, holding two canned coffees. He walked quickly over to the other man and smiled.

“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” he said, taking one of the drinks.

Seimei cracked open his own can and took a long drink. “We have some detective work to do, Hiromasa. I’ll fill you in on the way. Come now, the bus will be here in a moment.”

Content with the vague explanation, they made their way to the nearby bus stop and were just in time. Boarding, they sat at the back. It was relatively deserted, even for a weekday afternoon. Hiromasa rested his arm on the back of Seimei’s seat as they spoke.

“So, tell me more,” he asked, voice just above a whisper and being masked by the sounds of the road. “Is it a very mysterious case?”

Seimei shook his head. “It’s rather straight-forward, actually,” he explained. “But it is one that I believe deserves our attention.”

“Go on then,” Hiromasa continued, “tell me about it. Where are we going?”

“To our new client’s home,” he explained. “Her phone call was brief and offered very little detail. We have a wife in distress, and she needs our help with a very personal matter.”

Hiromasa nodded, though he still did not quite understand. He didn’t want to ask for further details, though, for fear of looking stupid. “This isn’t a case for the police after all, then,” he said at last. “Do you often get asked for help of this nature, Seimei?”

“Matters of the heart? Constantly,” Seimei replied. “Almost exclusively,” he said, smiling a little – but his eyes betrayed a sadness. “We human beings are strange creatures, Hiromasa. Slaves to our emotions. It’s one of the reasons I have tried for so many years to rely only on my reason, my intellect. I have often wondered whether it is beneficial at all to let oneself fall in love.” His voice grew small, as if remembering some grand heartbreak.

“And now…?” Hiromasa ventured, wondering about his place in all of this. “Do you still think that opening your heart is such a very bad thing?”

Seimei turned to his companion and smiled softly. “I have changed my mind,” he admitted, patting Hiromasa’s thigh. “thanks to someone. You know him, actually,” he teased.

“Oh?” Hiromasa played along. “And is he very handsome, this man?”

“Terribly good-looking, in fact,” Seimei grinned, “one of the most handsome men I have ever seen.”

Hiromasa blushed at the praise. “I am glad to hear it,” Hiromasa replied. “If not for you, perhaps I’d have never learned about a part of myself that I did not know I was hiding.”

The two men shared a knowing look, as their surroundings seemed to melt away for a moment. Seimei was startled back to reality when the bus screeched to a halt – their stop. “Come, Hiromasa,” he extended his hand, standing. “Let us go and meet our client.”

Winding around the residential streets, Hiromasa noticed a change in Seimei’s countenance. He seemed much more serious than he’d been just moments ago, as they rode the bus together. Now, approaching the client’s home, he wondered if it was simply his professional veneer. Still, he felt something tug at his heart as he observed the other man.

“Here it is,” Hiromasa pointed with his chin, “this is the address, isn’t it?” Seimei nodded and they walked up to the door together. Seimei rang the doorbell – it sounded like glass windchimes. _How pretty,_ he thought.

A few moments passed, and a middle-aged woman answered the door, smiling politely – but there was clearly something on her mind. “Seimei-san?” She asked, her voice hopeful.

“Yes,” he smiled back, eyes warm. “This is my friend, Hiromasa. He assists me on all my cases,” he patted Hiromasa’s back introduced him. “May we come in, Nagisa-san?”

“Yes, yes,” she ushered the men inside and gave them room to remove their shoes comfortably. “Would you like some tea? I was just making it.”

“That would be lovely,” Seimei replied, steadying Hiromasa’s hip as he bent to slip off his shoes. “Thank you.”

They were ushered into her sitting room and waited in patient silence for her to join them with tea. Once she was sitting comfortably, Seimei poured tea for all three of them. “Now, my dear,” he said sweetly, making the woman blush a little at his kindness, “would you mind explaining your problem in more detail? I have already agreed to take the case, so please do not worry.”

At that, she seemed to relax a little more. “Well,” she began, voice still unsure. “Seimei-san, I am not a young woman any more… and I believe my husband is having an affair. This is not the first time I think he has done this, but… my health is not very good, you see. I think he is planning to leave me and marry someone younger, more beautiful. I believe he plans to divorce me and leave me with nothing.” She paused, taking a sip of her tea. “If I can prove that he has been unfaithful, then I have at least a chance to take what is rightfully mine… and leave him on my own terms. It has not been an entirely unhappy marriage, Seimei-san,” she looked at the young men, eyes tired. “But I think in my heart I always knew something like this might happen. I just want to be able to take care of myself, after it all comes out.”

“How awful,” Hiromasa whispered, unable to restrain himself. “Seimei, we must catch him.”

“I agree,” Seimei patted Hiromasa’s knee. “Now, Nagisa-san,” he leaned forward, sipping his tea. “I will require some very personal data on your husband, you understand. Photos, company details, anything about his daily schedule you can provide for me.”

Nagisa nodded. “I thought you might need those things,” she said, the faintest smile on her face. “So, I went ahead and gathered as much as I could, in this file for you.” She produced a manila envelope and handed it to Seimei. “If there is anything else you may need, please call my cell phone and not the house,” she continued, “you understand.”

“Perfectly, my dear lady,” he smiled, opening the envelope and sliding some of the contents out. He picked up one of the photos she had included, and his eyes grew wide. Studying the picture, Hiromasa noticed his jaw clenching. Seimei cleared his throat and carefully put the photos back in the envelope. He rested a hand on Hiromasa’s thigh, almost as though steadying himself. “I’ve seen all I need,” he said at last, voice measured.

“Seimei…?” Hiromasa questioned, concerned.

Before he could press further, Seimei stood and took the woman’s hands. “Do not worry, Nagisa-san. I will have this entirely sorted out by the week’s end, I promise you that. Hiromasa and I will be with you at the negotiating table, and I guarantee that we will get you what you deserve.”

With that, Seimei patted Hiromasa’s shoulder and bid him rise. “Come, Hiromasa, we have much to do. Nagisa-san, we will take our leave now. I will call you tomorrow with developments.”

“Thank you,” she said, flustered by how quickly things seemed to go. “I’ll see you out.”

“No need,” Seimei replied, smiling. “Come, Hiromasa.”

Hiromasa, confused by his companion’s sudden change, bowed and thanked Nagisa for the tea; they slipped their shoes on and left, closing the door gently behind them. Once a safe distance from the house, Hiromasa at last decided it was time to ask questions.

“Seimei,” he began, cautiously – he did not want to upset his companion – “are you alright?”

“Quite,” Seimei replied. Hiromasa noticed that his fists were clenched. Hiromasa remained unconvinced; he stopped walking and reached out to touch the other man’s arm gently. Seimei flinched. “I’m sorry, Hiromasa.”

“Seimei, what on earth is wrong?” He gently pulled Seimei off to the side of the residential road. “What did you see in that envelope?”

“Nothing of consequence, Hiromasa,” Seimei attempted a smile. “The case is simple enough. Shall we get that dinner I promised you?” He looked around to see if they were alone, and kissed Hiromasa’s cheek, his lips lingering against Hiromasa’s soft skin.

“Seimei, really…” Hiromasa pressed on, “are you alright?” He wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Yes,” Seimei replied, resting his forehead against Hiromasa’s shoulder. “I am, now.” _You smell like hydrangeas,_ he noted. _How lovely._

*

For dinner, Seimei took Hiromasa to his favourite French restaurant – “the owner never lets me pay full price when I eat here,” “why not?” “I helped him avoid a murder charge,” Seimei grinned.

Once they were seated, a waitress brought a candle for their table and a half-bottle of wine. “Hayashi-san wanted to bring this over for you,” she said. “It’s more romantic!”

Seimei and Hiromasa smiled. “Thank you,” Seimei nodded. “It is, isn’t it, Hiromasa?” Hiromasa smiled back at him. Seimei then ordered for them both, then folded his hands as though in prayer and rested his fingers under his nose, against his lips – he was thinking. While they waited for their food to arrive, Hiromasa decided to broach the subject once again. “Seimei, why did you take a case like this? It seems too easy for you.” He leaned forward so that their legs touched under the table. “Though, I do feel for Nagisa-san. To have a husband like that.”

Seimei looked up, as if Hiromasa’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Yes,” he said, voice far away. “A husband like that.” He took his wine glass in hand and sniffed at it approvingly before having a small sip. “I cannot abide a cheating husband, Hiromasa.”


	3. Chapter 3: Himitsu o Mamoru (Keeping Secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromasa may be oblivious to most things, but even he has noticed a marked change in Seimei's mood. He knows his partner is keeping something from him, but what on earth could it be?

Two days later, Seimei picked Hiromasa up from work. “Hiromasa, I have been hard at work gathering evidence against Nagisa-san’s husband,” he offered him a canned coffee, as had become their custom. “And all I want now is to indulge in a favourite snack and go home.”

Hiromasa had noticed a change in his partner over the last few days but was hesitant to bring it up. He took the canned coffee and left his hand in Seimei’s just a beat longer than normal. _I’m right here, you know. You can talk to me._ “Let’s go then, Seimei,” he smiled. “I’ve had a rather long and boring day, myself.” He cracked open the coffee and drank. “Thank you for this,” he said, bumping shoulders with the other man as they walked away from the office.

They walked in amiable silence along the familiar road towards Seimei’s house and rounded the corner onto an equally familiar sight: Akane-obaasan’s pork bun stall. Seimei’s expression instantly brightened when he caught Akane’s eye, and his pace quickened. _How like a devoted son he is,_ Hiromasa thought lovingly. He caught up and joined his companion, standing by his side.

“Oh!” Akane exclaimed when she saw Hiromasa. “Sei-kun! You brought your handsome friend today, again…” she patted his cheek. “I’ve just made a fresh batch for dinnertime, let me fetch some buns for you both.” She smiled her warm smile and slipped to the back, mumbling to herself, “how cute they are…” making Seimei chuckle. He turned to Hiromasa then and smiled, pressing his hand into the small of his back.

“It’s nice to see that smile of yours, Seimei,” Hiromasa said. “You’ve been so serious lately.”

Seimei shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Hiromasa. I get rather thoughtful when I’m working.”

 _That’s not entirely true, is it Seimei?_ Hiromasa thought. _You weren’t like this with the Murakami poisoning case…_ he decided not to press the matter further. Akane returned, holding a box of fresh pork buns. Hiromasa took them, smiling. “Thank you, obaasan!” he bent his head in thanks. “Ah!” he suddenly remembered something. “My sister has just returned from Nagoya, I’ll come by again soon, and bring you a kishimen pie as a thank-you for always looking out for Sei-kun.” He winked at Seimei, who smiled. _There’s the smile I have missed,_ he thought.

Akane’s eyes lit up and she patted Hiromasa’s cheek, gently stroking. Her hand against his skin felt soft and brittle – Hiromasa felt a pang of sadness, suddenly. “Hiromasa-kun, you are so kind,” she said, smiling. “Such a good boy. Sei-kun, you mustn’t let him go,” she turned to Seimei and spoke honestly. “Hiromasa-kun is a good man.”

Seimei blushed a little and looked at his feet. “I know he is,” he said smiling. “I would never want to let him go,” he looked up and met Hiromasa’s gaze. “Never in a million years.”

It was Hiromasa’s turn to blush.

 

*

“Would you stay for dinner, Hiromasa?” Seimei asked as they walked up to his house. “Mitsumushi went to Osaka for a few days to see some old school friends. The house is lonely, when it’s just me.”

Something in the way he said that made Hiromasa’s heart hurt. He smiled and placed a hand on Seimei’s arm. “I’d like that,” he said. “What do you feel like eating?” He kept his hand on Seimei as the other man turned the key and unlocked the door. As though they were still feeling their way around each other, there was still an intimate uneasiness when they were alone for any stretch of time, especially in the house – Hiromasa felt like he never quite knew what to do with his hands.

“What if I just want something sweet?” Seimei turned to him and grinned. He backed Hiromasa up against the closed front door and kissed him. “Hiromasa, I don’t want to discuss the case tonight…” he breathed against the other man’s lips. “Please… won’t you distract me for a few hours…?”

Something in Seimei’s soft, pleading voice broke Hiromasa’s heart. He kissed him back and held his face in his hands. “Seimei,” he chanced, “something is on your mind…” he kissed him again, ignoring the warmth that spread throughout his middle, inching lower – Seimei was pressed against his leg, and it was difficult to focus. “Let me help you think of other things…” _until you are able to let me in,_ he thought. _This is enough, for now... isn’t it?_ He kissed him again, slower, deliberately. Seimei ran his hands up and down Hiromasa’s chest and sides, his fingers delicate, but purposeful.

“Hiromasa…” Seimei pleaded, “take me upstairs…” Hiromasa smiled, eyes bursting with love. He nodded, not needing further instruction. He led Seimei by the hand up the stairs to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Hiromasa looked the other man in the eye. Now, it was Seimei’s turn to take him by the hand. He sat with him on the bed, and they pressed their foreheads together, listening to the other’s breathing. In the dim light of Seimei’s bedroom, Hiromasa remarked how small he looked.

Seimei pressed a soft, tentative kiss to Hiromasa’s lips – Hiromasa sighed into the embrace and took Seimei’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Moving his hands lower, he began to unbutton his shirt, carefully, almost reverently slipping the shirt from Seimei’s shoulders. Seimei began to do the same to Hiromasa’s shirt, taking his time and caressing the tanned skin beneath. “How pretty you look in this light, Seimei,” Hiromasa whispered. He kissed along his cheek and neck, encouraged by the satisfied gasps escaping the other man’s lips. “Just relax, let me take care of you…” he laid Seimei down on the bed and continued to kiss and bite at his neck and chest, moving lower and lower. He deftly undid Seimei’s belt with one hand and moved back up to kiss him properly – just as his hand rested on the button of his trousers, Seimei seemed to tense up.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei’s sonorous voice cut through the still air in the room. “Stop it.” He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

Hiromasa was surprised, but more concerned. _Have I overstepped after all?_ “Seimei, what’s wrong? What have I done…? Perhaps I should go-”

“No,” Seimei grabbed Hiromasa’s hand. “No…” his face was pleading, apologetic.

“Seimei, what on earth is wrong? Please tell me,” he picked up the other man’s shirt from the floor and draped it around Seimei’s shoulders. He took Seimei’s hand and kissed it. “What have I done…?”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s cheek in his hand and cradled the other man’s face. “Oh, Hiromasa… it’s not you, I promise you that.”

“Then what is it, Seimei? I have eyes,” he tried to smile, and ran a hand through the other man’s hair. “I have seen your mood change completely, these last days. What is it about this case that has upset you so?”

“I have been thinking of my mother, lately,” he admitted at last. His voice seemed terribly tired. “When I deduced that my father was having an affair, and I told my mother, she didn’t believe me. She refused to see what was right in front of her,” he explained, turning Hiromasa’s hand in his, gently tracing the knuckles and lifelines. “I was just a young boy, then, but she took out her anger and frustration on me. When at last the truth seemed unavoidable, and my father left us, we had nothing. And again, she blamed me. Just as he did. We often went hungry; then, my mother grew ill, even though she was still young. I had to lie about my age so that I could work part-time while still in school… in the end, it wasn’t enough. My mother died because she could not afford the proper medical care. Even though it was his fault in the first place, my father never forgave me for making him lose his company job, for not taking better care of my mother. This case… I took it because I do not want Nagisa-san to suffer as I did.”

Hiromasa’s heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. He coaxed Seimei’s head onto his shoulder and stroked up and down his back, soothing him. “Seimei,” he whispered, hoping his words would be enough, “you were just a child, then. You only wanted to help,” he kissed his forehead. “Just like now, you only want to help. And that is a good, beautiful thing. You have helped so many people,” he took Seimei’s chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes met. “You helped me.”

Seimei pouted his lips for a kiss, which Hiromasa gave readily. “Hiromasa, please stay the night with me,” he tried to smile. “I’m sorry about before.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied. “Of course, I will stay with you.” Hiromasa could tell there was more to the story, but he wouldn't dare press the issue. _This is enough, for now. How can I prove to you that I will always be by your side?_


	4. Chapter 4: Oshiete (Tell Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei and Hiromasa clear up a misunderstanding, and a secret is revealed.

Since they spent the night together, just lying side by side and talking nonsense into the early morning hours, things seemed to have improved. At least, Hiromasa noticed a softening in his companion that he was glad of. Now, two days after that, Hiromasa had returned to work and indulged in his bad habit of texting Seimei back and forth when he should have been working.

 **H:** tell me something good, Seimei. Work is boring.

 **S:** shall I tell you the good news first, or the bad?

 **H:** the bad news first, always.

 **S:** the bad news is…  
 **S:** …  
 **S:** …

Hiromasa chuckled.

 **H:** Seimei! Stop playing ^_^

 **S:** the bad news is that we may not be able to have dinner tonight, I’m afraid.

 **H:** oh.  
 **H:** what’s the good news, then?

 **S:** the good news is that we won’t be able to make our reservations because we’ll be catching Nagisa-san’s husband in the act and gathering evidence.

 **H:** you’ve got a lead? That’s great!

 **S:** yes.  
 **S:** leave work early. I want to make up for the other night.

Hiromasa’s eyes lingered on Seimei’s message. He smiled.

 **H:** I’ll be out in a few minutes.

“Not soon enough,” Seimei’s voice startled Hiromasa, and he spun around in his chair. Seimei laughed. “Let’s go, Hiromasa.” He patted the other man’s shoulder. Hiromasa stood up and slipped his suit jacket back on.

“One of these days, you’re going to get me in trouble, Seimei,” he grinned, voice low.

“Oh, I know,” Seimei replied, eyes betraying a lust that Hiromasa had not seen since the first night they spent together. “Now, let’s go.”

 

*

“Seimei, slow down! What if someone sees?” Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. They hadn’t even gotten into the house before Seimei crashed their faces together and pressed the other man up against the door.

Seimei laughed, his voice like windchimes. Producing his key, he let them in. “Come with me, Hiromasa,” he pulled Hiromasa into the house and up the short flight of stairs into his bedroom. He gently pushed Hiromasa onto the bed and kissed him. “I’m sorry I’ve been so far away, these days…” he breathed, kissing up and down Hiromasa’s neck. “Please, forgive me…” he found a tender spot between Hiromasa’s neck and shoulder, and bit down, making Hiromasa sigh. He began to undo the other man’s shirt buttons, revealing the smooth, brown skin beneath. Hiromasa held fast to Seimei’s waist, trailing his fingers along the other man’s belt buckle. With one hand, he slipped it from Seimei’s beltloops and rested his hands at the button, almost as though waiting for permission to continue. Seimei pressed their foreheads together and smiled, feeling his cheeks growing hot from the other man’s touch. “Tonight, Hiromasa, let me…” he kissed down the other man’s chest and, noiselessly unzipping the fly on his trousers, took Hiromasa into his mouth. Hiromasa inhaled sharply, arching his back at the feeling of the other man’s lips around him. Seimei, encouraged, began to lick up and down, bobbing rhythmically. Hiromasa took pieces of Seimei’s thick black hair and pulled gently, gasping and squirming with delight.

“Seimei…” Hiromasa breathed, clutching at the sheets. “Sei… mei… I… I’m going to…” as he spoke, his hips and thighs shuddered in orgasm. Seimei drank him down, not spilling a single drop. Ignoring the bulge in his own trousers he crawled up to Hiromasa, who took his head in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Seimei…” he whispered, kissing his cheeks and lips again. “What was that for…?”

Seimei smiled and rested his forehead against Hiromasa’s neck. “I’m sorry for the way I have been acting these days. You must have wondered…” he shook his head, as if willing the thought away. “You must have wondered if being with me, like this… if it was a mistake.”

Hiromasa’s heart broke in two. He cupped Seimei’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye. “Never in a million years, Seimei,” he said, kissing him. “I only want happiness for you… I thought you might decide you didn’t want me, after all… you’ve been so distant, I thought you were trying to be rid of me.”

Seimei laughed against Hiromasa’s neck, the low vibration sending a shiver down his spine. “Never,” he said, “I am sorry I made you worry.”

A kiss.

Then, Seimei’s phone alarm sounded in his pocket. “Ah!” he exclaimed, reaching for it and turning it off. “We must go, Hiromasa.”

“Go where?” he asked, still a little light-headed. He tugged on Seimei’s trouser pocket.

“I’m afraid we will have to pick this up later,” he grinned, making Hiromasa groan. Seimei kissed him one last time before sitting up properly and buttoning his shirt. “Come now, Hiromasa. The game, my darling, is on!”

 

*

The pair positioned themselves in the window seat of a café, with Seimei facing the window and Hiromasa left rather oblivious as to what was going on. Despite the urgency with which Seimei had ushered them out of the house – to the great disappointment of Hiromasa, who had been looking forward to ravishing his beautiful detective – there sat Seimei, sipping his latte with a bored look on his face, bouncing his leg under the table.

“Seimei, what are we doing?”

“You should have ordered a coffee, Hiromasa, we’ll be here for some time and you must stay alert.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” he continued. Seimei’s erratically bouncing leg was beginning to irritate Hiromasa – he reached under the table and placed a hand on the other man’s knee, momentarily stopping it. “Why are we here? I thought we were trying to catch Nagisa-san’s husband. ‘In the act!’ you said, or don’t you recall?”

Seimei smiled and put down his cup. “Turn around,” he said, voice low. Hiromasa turned as nonchalantly as he could and peered out the window. “Don’t you see?”

“See what?” Hiromasa turned back and faced Seimei. “All I see is a busy street.”

“That’s a Love Hotel,” Seimei gestured with his chin. “I’ve been trailing Nagisa-san’s husband every day and I’ve worked out that this is where he takes his mistress. He’ll show up again today; he’s a creature of habit,” he made a face, as though the word ‘creature’ left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Ah, I see!” Hiromasa replied. “So, we are going to stop him?”

“Now now, we’re not going to rush,” Seimei patted Hiromasa’s hand. “We’re gathering as much evidence as possible before confronting him. With this,” he tapped his phone, grinning, “we are going to get that evidence.”

Hiromasa smiled. _This is the Seimei I know,_ he remarked. _Look at you, smiling like that. I’ve missed that face._ “Perhaps I will order that coffee,” he stood up. “Shall I bring you back something sweet from the counter?”

“Just you,” Seimei smiled, teasingly.

 

*

Their mission had been a relative success; Seimei had been able to snap several pictures of the woman waiting for Nagisa’s husband outside the Love Hotel, as well as capture the moment when he greeted her with a kiss before they entered. It had been a few hours, and the pair had still not reemerged. A young waiter came over to their table and stood there for a few moments, hesitant to disturb them.

“Excuse me,” he said at last, “we’re closing in a few minutes, I’m sorry.” Seimei did not move, his eyes fixed on the hotel’s entrance across the street. The waiter looked at Hiromasa, apologetically.

“We’ll be on our way shortly,” Hiromasa explained, smiling kindly. “Could you just give us a few more minutes?”

The waiter seemed flustered by how handsome Hiromasa was, and a blush began to creep up his neck. “Yes, of-of course,” he said, stuttering. “Take your time,” he bent his head, embarrassed for staring at the handsome office worker; he cleared their empty mugs away. Once the young man was out of earshot, Seimei cracked a smile.

“Hiromasa, I do believe that teenage boy has a crush on you,” he did not take his eyes off its target.

“And how did you deduce that?” Hiromasa asked, playing along.

“He left you his number on the back of the receipt,” Seimei picked up the paper and flashed the back, where a phone number was scrawled in pencil. “You’re quite oblivious to the world around you, aren’t you?” he teased.

“Well, what I lack in observational skills, I make up with my cleverness, Seimei.” Hiromasa playfully snatched the receipt from Seimei’s fingers and stood to pay the waiter. “I’ll convince him to keep the shop open, for me.”

Seimei grinned. _Clever you,_ he mused.

 

*

Another hour had passed; and still, Nagisa’s husband and his mistress had not left the hotel. Grudgingly, Seimei agreed to leave the shop at last and let the waiter close up for the night. Hiromasa, content with the few pictures they were able to take, observed how restless Seimei appeared.

Hiromasa decided to risk it. “Seimei, you’re practically bouncing off the walls. What on earth is going on with you?” in the quiet of the night, he slipped his pinky into Seimei’s as they walked. “Look at you, you’re wired.”

Seimei pulled away from Hiromasa almost as quickly as he’d entwined their fingers together. He balled his fists and stopped walking.

“It’s not enough! I need more proof!” he threw his head back and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He groaned; his voice echoed softly in the stillness.

Hiromasa took Seimei’s shoulders and coaxed the other man to face him properly. “Seimei,” he began, his tone soft. “Why are you so intent on skewering this man? What more proof could we possibly need?”

“I need to make sure he pays for his sins, Hiromasa,” Seimei admitted, voice small. “I can’t let him destroy another woman’s life.”

Hiromasa was confused. _Another woman…?_ “Seimei, what are you talking about?” He stepped closer to the other man and took his hand. “Seimei, tell me… please, let me in.”

Seimei took a deep breath and looked Hiromasa in the eye. “Hiromasa, that man…” he looked down at his feet, then back up at Hiromasa. “That man… is my father.”


	5. Chapter 5: Shinjitsu to Seigi (Truth, and Justice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei and Hiromasa confront Nagisa-san's cheating husband, and Seimei gets a few things off his chest.

At last, the duo had gathered enough evidence to confront Nagisa’s husband. Everything was planned; armed with a recorder, Seimei and Hiromasa sat and waited inside the reception area of the Love Hotel. Hiromasa noticed Seimei clenching and releasing his fist, and rested a hand on his thigh.

“Are you alright, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, concerned. “Do you want me to handle this, instead? If you’re not ready to see him…”

Seimei raised a hand, and Hiromasa stopped talking. “I’m ready, Hiromasa. My nerves are simply getting the better of me, right now. I assure you, I am ready to confront him.” He looked over at Hiromasa and managed a smile. “Thank you,” he said softly. “For worrying about me.”

Hiromasa’s eyes softened. “Seimei, we will catch him,” he reassured. “We will get Nagisa-san everything she deserves.”

Just then, like clockwork, the man they had been trailing for the last week entered the lobby with a young girl on his arm. Seimei stood, instinctively defensive. Hiromasa followed suit.

“A moment of your time, Abe-san,” Seimei’s voice was measured, but Hiromasa could feel the emotion bubbling in his throat. He hit the ‘record’ button.

“Who are you?” Abe was a little flustered; but he kept walking and stood by the receptionist to book a room. The girl immediately shielded her eyes, not wanting to be recognized. “I haven’t used that name in years. How do you know me?”

Seimei saw his chance. “I’m here on behalf of your wife, Abe-san,” he said coolly. “Your current one, and your first wife as well.”

“What?” he at last turned to face Seimei, but did not seem to recognize him. “Who the hell are you?” Hiromasa puffed out his chest and pressed his hand into the small of Seimei’s back for support.

“Your wife hired me to confirm a suspicion of hers, Abe-san,” Seimei continued. “She has known of your affair for some time, and she plans to divorce you.” He looked at the young woman on his arm and read her expression – it was obvious; she felt guilty. “You may go, my dear,” he addressed her. “You didn’t know he was married. Our issue is not with you,” he motioned to the door. “Hiromasa, let her out.” Hiromasa nodded and opened the Hotel door; she bent her head in shame and ran out, weeping a little. Seimei turned his attention back onto his father. Hiromasa noticed a darkening in his expression and wished more than anything that he could reach out and touch him; but he held back.

“Your infidelity is as clear as day, Abe-san. We have come here to negotiate with you; admit your guilt, and Nagisa-san won’t take every penny you own.”

Abe seemed to be fighting the rising blush in his neck, and his jaw was clenched – if you stuck coal in his mouth, he’d have produced a diamond. “Listen, I don’t know who you think you are,” he took a step forward and seemed to square up to Seimei, who did not move from his spot. “But what I do outside the home is of no concern to my wife. Nor yours,” he turned his nose up at Seimei and scoffed. “You’re just a nosy kid.” He mumbled, “Tch. Now I’ll have to get Yuri-chan a nice present and make up our date.” Hiromasa’s eyes widened. _He admitted it! We’ve got him, Seimei!_ He looked over at Seimei, who’s eyes sparkled with delight at having caught a confession from him.

Seimei took a deep breath and stepped closer. He looked right into Abe’s eyes and said slowly, “You know, Abe-san, you’re right. I _am_ just a nosy kid. In fact, I’m _your_ nosy kid.” He smirked at Abe’s surprised expression. The old man stepped back, blinking hard, as if trying to recognize his own child. “What’s the matter, father?” Seimei teased, stepping closer still. “Don’t you recognize the son you abandoned? Oh, I’m so hurt!” He grinned like a yokai, speaking sarcastically.

“Seimei… is it really…” his father stuttered, the shock of it replacing his indignation at being caught red-handed.

“It certainly is, father… though I understand why it took you so long to recognize me, after all; you haven’t seen me in twenty years.” Seimei’s body was practically vibrating from the confrontation. Hiromasa stepped closer and put a gentle hand against his back, feeling quite invisible in this exchange – though, he wouldn’t know quite what to say, if given the chance. “You know, I’ve made quite a name for myself these last years,” he began, tauntingly. “I’ve become rather indispensable to the police, in fact. Put a lot of evil men in prison. I wonder how you think I’ll fare in court as Nagisa-san’s council during the divorce proceedings?”

Seeming to have gotten over the initial shock, Seimei’s father ran a hand through his hair and almost smiled. “I’d like to see you try,” he said. “You wouldn’t take down your own father.”

It was Seimei’s turn to smile, only this time his eyes were cold. “You see, Abe-san, that’s where you’re wrong. You are my father in name only; my obligations to you ended the day you walked out on mother and me. And besides… times have changed. These days, the wife gets as much money as she is able to argue in court. I won’t have you leave another woman penniless. Now,” Seimei leaned over the receptionist’s counter where the female attendant had been watching the scene unfold like a courtroom drama, mouth agape. He smiled almost comically, and said, “My dear. I’m so sorry for the trouble we’ve caused. Please excuse us.” He patted her hand and turned to Hiromasa. “Come, Hiromasa! We’ve got all we need.” Hiromasa nodded and went to open the door.

“Wait-” Abe called out. “Surely we can work something out…” he reached for his wallet. “What do you want, money?”

Seimei did not turn back, his hand on Hiromasa’s arm. He replied coldly, “Yes, I want money. I’d say we’re looking for about half of everything you’ve got, perhaps more. Isn’t that right, Hiromasa?”

“I’d say so, Seimei,” Hiromasa played along. “See you at arbitration, Abe-san.” He smirked. The men left the Love Hotel arm in arm, leaving Seimei’s father alone in the lobby.

*

**A week later**

The divorce proceedings had gone much smoother than either man had anticipated; their encounter with Abe had sufficiently spooked him and he remained contrite and mostly silent throughout the arbitration, allowing Nagisa-san’s lawyer to ensure that she got what she deserved. Seimei and Hiromasa were there, too; providing detailed proof of his infidelity as well as his remorselessness. In the end, Nagisa said, she was glad to be rid of him – “Our marriage was a mistake, perhaps. But I have no regrets; I will be able to take care of things now, and live for myself, without him. Thank you,” she’d said, presenting Seimei and Hiromasa with a gift.

On their way back to Seimei’s home, in the taxi, Hiromasa could see just how draining the whole thing had been. He took out his phone.

 **H:** you did well, Seimei.  
**H:** I’m proud of you, for all you did today. For Nagisa-san and for yourself.  
**H:** no more talk about the case now, I promise. I just wanted to tell you that.

Seimei’s phone buzzed; he took it out and read Hiromasa’s messages, and a smile grew on his face.

 **S:** thank you, Hiromasa.  
**S:** I’m glad that you were with me. I don’t think I could have managed without you.

Hiromasa’s heart leapt. He turned to Seimei and they shared a knowing look. The taxi slowed as it reached Seimei’s home; they paid the fare and went inside.

*

Some time later, the pair sat up in bed, with Seimei lying against Hiromasa’s bare chest, encircled by his legs. Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s neck and began to gently massage his shoulders. “Seimei,” he said, voice soft. “You hid so much from me… I know you had your reasons, but…” he wrapped his golden-brown arms around Seimei’s pale frame and rested his chin against his shoulder. “You don’t have to do that, not any more. I’m not going anywhere.”

Seimei considered his answer carefully, breathing in the scent of the other man’s cologne. He smiled and leaned back into Hiromasa’s embrace. “Will you always stay by my side, Hiromasa?” he asked, his voice almost childlike with expectation.

“It would take the god Susa-no-o himself to pull me away from you, Seimei,” he smiled. “In a thousand different lifetimes, a thousand different ways, I’m sure we would always meet.” He took Seimei’s chin in hand and tilted his head up for a kiss. “I feel as though I have known you for hundreds of years. I would be a fool to let that go.”

Another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Tsuki no Uta (Moon Song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei and Hiromasa share more secrets over some skewers of grilled eel, and the pair share their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song referenced is "Hurry Go Round" by hideto matsumoto, you can listen here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjrT5gBCzIM

“Seimei!” Hiromasa waved to the other man and made his way toward him. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting!” He resisted the urge to kiss him in public, instead touching his arm and sharing a knowing look with him. Seimei returned the touch, and the two men stood like that for a moment, grasping each other’s arm and not wanting to let go; desperately wanting to hold hands instead.

Seimei broke their happy silence. “Shall we? A client recommended this place to me,” he opened the door to Hiromasa and led him inside. “Apparently, this little shop has the best coffee in all of Tokyo.” They sat down at a table near the back, away from the window. Hiromasa was glad for the tall partitions, affording them some measure of privacy. Under the table, their legs entwined comfortably.

They ordered their coffees and a selection of cakes to share; while they waited, the pair chatted away about everything and nothing in particular. _It’s so good to see you laughing like that,_ Hiromasa remarked. _Now that the weight of this case has been take off of your shoulders._ Looking around to ensure no one was watching, he took Seimei’s hand in his across the table and gently stroked the soft skin with his thumb. He smiled when Seimei did not instinctively pull away – but their shared smile was short lived; Hiromasa saw the waitress approaching from the corner of his eye and let go of Seimei’s hand. If she noticed, she did not react, and she set down their coffees and cakes with a smile. “Enjoy!” she said brightly. The men thanked her, flustered. She giggled and went back to work.

Hiromasa slid Seimei one of the cups and took the other, sipping it. “So, what will you do now that this case is solved, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked. “What do you do in between?” He paused a moment, reacting to the taste. “This is wonderful,” he praised. “Your client was right.”

Seimei grinned and took a sip of his own coffee. He nodded in agreement. “In between cases I tend to just… sleep, I think.” He laughed a little. “I don’t get up to much, when I’m between things. Mitsumushi rather hates it. I mope around the house.” He looked up at Hiromasa through his lashes. “This may come as a shock to you, Hiromasa, but I don’t have many friends. Any, really.”

The way Seimei casually admitted that made Hiromasa’s heart twist. “Seimei, I can’t believe that. You’re such a good man.” He rested his hand atop Seimei’s on the table. “How can people not see that?”

Seimei looked down at his untouched cake. “I suppose it’s partly my fault,” he explained. “Since I was young, I have not allowed anyone to get close to me. I thought, ‘well, they will just leave,’ like my father did. So, I closed myself off. By the time I was in university, I suppose I just never learned how to make or keep a friend.”

“Oh, Seimei…” Hiromasa leaned forward. “Don’t say such things…” the pair locked eyes for a moment and seemed to have a wordless conversation. Seimei smiled softly and leaned forward a little, pressing his legs into Hiromasa’s.

“Let us talk of something sweeter, then,” Seimei changed the subject, and reached for his fork. He scooped up a piece of his strawberry cheesecake and offered it to Hiromasa, who opened his mouth. Seimei fed him, and asked, “how is it?”

“Delicious,” Hiromasa said, chewing happily. “But I think I want another kind of sweet thing…”

“Oh?” Seimei played along. “Behave, Hiromasa, we’re in public.”

Laughter.

*

The afternoon light was beginning to fade, and the moon slowly climbed in the summer sky. As they walked, shoulder to shoulder, Seimei began to hum a tune. _How pretty_ , Hiromasa noted. Seimei repeated it a few times; upon recognizing it, Hiromasa joined in and sang softly.

 _Hurry, go round even though you may shatter_  
_Because it's a fleeting instant before you fall_  
_Without waiting for the right moment_  
_Spin, Hurry merry-go-round_  
_Even if life pulls you under_  
_Let's meet in the spring again_  
_Let's meet in the spring  
_ _Let's meet in the spring_

“You have such a pretty voice, Hiromasa,” Seimei said at last. He bumped shoulders with the other man and smiled.

“I’ve always liked that song,” Hiromasa admitted. “He’s one of my favourite artists. Has been for a long time.” His eyes caught sight of something in the distance, and he pulled Seimei along the road. “A grilled eel stall! I haven’t had that in ages. Come on, Seimei!”

Seimei laughed, but sped up his pace. _How cute you are,_ he observed. Hiromasa ordered two skewers each for themselves and they walked until they found a bench to sit at. Munching happily, Seimei spoke and broke their comfortable quiet. “You know, I grew up on fast food and convenience-store noodles; so, when my mother could afford treats like this, it always made me smile. It was a lovely rare indulgence.” The way he spoke so casually of his impoverished upbringing made Hiromasa’s heart ache; then, he realized something. _Ah,_ he thought. _That’s why you’re so partial to the 24-hour marts and Akane-obaasan’s bun stall, isn’t it…? It’s what you grew up on._ Hiromasa looked at Seimei and wrapped his arm around the other man, resting it against the edge of the bench.  In that moment, it was as though the men understood each other perfectly.

“Take me home, Seimei,” Hiromasa said, pressing his forehead to Seimei’s neck. “You promised me something sweet.”

*

Lying together on the bed, Seimei was acutely aware that this was going to be Hiromasa’s first time with a man – even the first night they had spent together, they had done nothing beyond kissing and touching. Now, though, as he lay next to Hiromasa and kissed him, he could feel the desire the other man felt for him; he felt other things, too – more obvious things, namely the hot hardness pressing against him. He unbuttoned Hiromasa’s shirt and let it fall to the bedroom floor. Hiromasa’s mouth on his felt urgent, almost pleading. Hiromasa’s hands found their way to Seimei’s trouser button and zipper – soon, that article of clothing, too, fell to the floor. He began to kiss down Seimei’s neck and chest, making his way lower and lower. Encouraged by Seimei’s gasps, he slipped off the other man’s briefs and took him into his mouth. Seimei threw his head back, thighs shuddering at the touch of this absurdly skillful man. _How can he know exactly what to do… to make me feel like this…?_ Seimei clutched fistfuls of Hiromasa’s hair as he continued to bob up and down, licking and sucking almost wantonly. He could feel himself nearly at his limit – but he did not want to release so soon.

He tugged on Hiromasa’s hair. “Come here…” he murmured, eyes heavy with desire. Hiromasa climbed back up the bed and pressed their foreheads together. Seimei grabbed the back of his neck and brought their lips together in a forceful kiss. In a swift motion, he turned Hiromasa so that he lay on the bed, and Seimei hovered above him. “Are you ready…?” Seimei asked, voice low and gravelly. Hiromasa nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Seimei reached for his bedside table and slipped his hand into the drawer, producing a small bottle of lubricant. Warming it in his fingers, he parted Hiromasa’s legs, and, kissing him deeply, began to massage at his entrance. Hiromasa gasped at the sensation but relaxed into Seimei’s kisses while he worked. With one hand, Seimei continued to stroke the other man and gently pushed first one, then two fingers inside. Hiromasa cried out and began to squirm with delight at this new, strange feeling. Seimei slowly pushed in and out rhythmically, watching Hiromasa’s desirous expressions change as he clutched at Seimei’s sheets. _I think you’re ready now,_ he mused, smiling. He slipped his fingers out and moved back up the bed, kissing Hiromasa slowly, deeply.

“Turn around,” Seimei whispered into Hiromasa’s ear. He turned Hiromasa onto his stomach and propped him up on his elbows. “Just relax…” he cooed, and positioned himself behind him, taking himself in his hand. He held onto Hiromasa’s waist with one hand and slowly pushed himself inside. Hiromasa’s back arched and he let out a low moan of delight. _God, I hope Mitsumushi doesn’t come home soon,_ he prayed. Content that Hiromasa was not hurt, he began to slowly thrust his hips. With each push, Hiromasa moaned and threw his head back. _If you keep making those sounds, Hiromasa… I won’t be able to hold on…_

“Sei…mei…!” Hiromasa murmured. “I’m going to…”

Seimei reached around and took Hiromasa in his hand and began stroking. Hiromasa’s thick member felt hot and hard in his hand; listening to the sounds Hiromasa was making was going to push Seimei to his limit, soon. “Come, Hiromasa… come… come…” Seimei’s repeated with each thrust, like a prayer.

“Seimei… ah…!” He felt Hiromasa spill into his waiting hand. Continuing to thrust, he too was about to explode.

“Hiromasa…!” Seimei released into him, thighs shuddering in orgasm. He slipped out and collapsed with Hiromasa on the bed and kissed him. They lay in the quiet for a while, listening to each other’s breathing even out. Hiromasa rolled onto his back and pulled Seimei close, to rest his head against his chest.

“Seimei… that was…” he ran his hands through his thick black hair, unable to finish his thought.

Smiling, Seimei teased, “Was it…?” He did not need to wonder what Hiromasa meant. He kissed the other man’s neck and tasted the salt of his sweat.

Hiromasa nodded. “You know, Seimei,” he pushed the other man’s fringe away from his forehead, sweat clinging to his brow. “In this afternoon light, you look so pretty.”

Seimei laughed a little. “You’re such a poet, Hiromasa,” he smiled and kissed his nose.

*

When night at last came, Seimei walked Hiromasa to the station. They decided to sit on a bench and admire what stars they could – after all, this was still Tokyo.

“How pretty the moon is,” Hiromasa observed. “Don’t you think, Seimei?”

Seimei bumped shoulders with Hiromasa. “I do,” he agreed. “In fact, I think it is so lovely, I should like to give it to you as a gift.”

“What?” Hiromasa was confused.

“In the old days, lovers would exchange _tsuki no uta_ with each other as tokens of their affection. This moon is so pretty, I want to give it to you.”

“And how do you do that?”

Seimei extended his arm and pointed to the moon. “Tonight, o my love, I wish to give you the moon.” He smiled. “Do you accept?”

Hiromasa nodded. “I do, Seimei. I accept your gift of tonight’s moon.”

Seimei then took Hiromasa’s hand and kissed it, motioning to the moon and back again. “Then, tonight’s beautiful moon,” he said, pausing for effect, “is now yours.” He looked around to ensure their privacy, and kissed Hiromasa softly.

 

Overhead, night birds were singing.


End file.
